That Really Just Happened
by DancingFool5296
Summary: Gir in the world of dexter and his lab. Summary SUCKS...i know. My first FanFic. Story kinda sucks too, but has some good gir moments :
1. Stop That!

"WHEEEEEE"

"Quiet gir!" Zim demanded. Zim was working on his ever lasting plan for world domination.

"But I don't wannnnna!" Gir screech, swinging from the overhead lighting.

"Gir! Stop that!" Zim said slamming down his fist.

Gir jumped down from the ceiling. "Whatever you say MASTAH!"

"Thank you…" Zim said, more to himself than to gir.

Gir grabbed a juice box and sat on one of zim's machine thingies. "Gir! Is the greatest, Gir! Is the best. I said, Gir! Is the great-"zim cut gir off.

"I can't concentrate with you, with you singing." Zim spat out.

"Who peed in your cheerios zim?" Gir said angrily before storming out.

"Be-BOP!" Zim heard, before something snickered and ran across the floor.

Zim decided to ignore it. Not even two minutes later he hears it again.

"GIR!" he yells in the direction he last heard the commotion.

Gir tucks and rolls to his feet, knocking over a vase in the process. "Oops" gir said, shrugging. Zim smacked his palm to his face.

Gir walks over to the table where zim is sitting at. "Food."

"What?" Zim says looking over at gir.

"I'm Hungry. Got any waffles?"

"Nope." Zim doesn't hesitate to answer.

"Pizza?"

Zim shakes his head in response.

Gir reaches over and pushes zim out of his chair, knocking him to the floor. "Your it!" He screams before running off in the other direction.

Gir sat spinning on the floor in circles. "Lalalala" he said singing along to the fish hooks theme song. Zim cut the TV off, right as Gir's favorite part of the theme song came on. "WAHHH! WAH! WAH!" Gir wailed. He began making snow angels on the carpet as he wailed.

"Stop that!" Zim yelled. Almost admittedly he stopped.

"Stop that." He repeated in a mocking tone.

"stop what?" Zim asked, confused.

"stop what?" Gir asked innocently. Zim scratched his head. Gir followed his every movement.

"Gir what are-"Zim began. Gir cut him off with the same words.

"GIR!" Zim screeched.

"GIRRR!" Gir screeched louder.

They were caught in a stare off.

Zim broke the stare off first, with a gruff. And began to exit the room.

"Ha!" Gir yelled at his retreating body. "I like this game." Gir smiled.

Zim walked into his backyard, and slammed the door.

He paced for a long minute thinking. "I wish, Gir had some place with a lot of working room, and someone just like him to play with." He sighed and went back into his house.

"Zim, lets play a game" Gir suggested.

"No, gir, go away." Zim said.

"Ah, c'mon." Gir smiled up at him.

Zim gave in…

35 Minutes later:

"I WIN AGAIN!" Gir said running circles around zim.

"YOU LIEEE!" Zim yelled, and it got quiet.

"I still win…" gir said b-boxing out of the room.

"Waffles!" Zim yelled, and listened for the usually "whooo" of gir's voice that usually followed. "Gir, I said wafffffles!" Zim tried again. After the third time, Zim checked the living room and all over the house. Where was gir?

"What is it?" DeeDee asked.

"Could be a Standard Information Retrieval." Dexter answered.

"oohhh…What is it?" DeeDee asked again.

" A special alien type thingy." Dexter answered in a clueless tone. DeeDee nodded hopefully catching on.

"I must conduct a series of test on it, to find out where it came from and what it wants."  
>DeeDee poked it.<p>

"Don't poke it! It could have some type of radio active function." Dexter said picking it up careful not to let it touch his skin or clothing.

He walked back into his lab, closing the doors in DeeDee's face. He could hear faint sounds of DeeDee demanding to be let in.

Once inside he began to test different things to see if it would respond.

Gir felt something poking him in his spine…He opened his eyes to a pale, red curly haired boy, with glasses. When the boy realized he was awake, his eyes squinted, studying him. Gir's eyes got wide as he jumped up and started screaming as if he had just woken up from a nightmare. After a minute or two of just screaming, he finally stopped.

"What are you?" the boy asked curious.

When gir didn't respond he, tried again. "Where do you come from." No response.

Finally he decided on a different tack tick.

"My name's Dexter and this is my Laboratory." Dexter said gesturing towards the silver, almost blue lab behind him.


	2. This isn't so bad

ir stopped squirming, and took a good look at Dexter, from head to toe.

"I'm Gir. This place is cool. What is it?" Gir asked looking around.

"This is where i conduct my experiments." Dexter said, cleaning out a test tube.

"I had one of those back home. Zim would never let me touch his things though." Gir said looking through the test tube, making his eyes bigger.

"Zim? What's a zim?" Dexter asked confused.

"Silly. Zim is my mastah. We were sent to this weird planet to-" Gir began to ramble, but was cut off bye Dexter.

"So, you're not from this planet. Your an alien?" Dexter asked taking a closer look at Gir.

Gir followed Dexters eyes down to his dog suit. He unzipped it. "I wanted to be a mongoose-dog, but zim wouldn't let me."

"Zim is from the same planet?" Dexter asked, pausing at zim's name.

"Nope. Foodcourtia, speaking of food got any?" Gir asked jumping down from the examination table.

Zim:

"Okay gir, you win!" zim said peeking under the bed. Not under there.

sighing, zim decided that gir would come out eventually and went back to work.

Later:

"Dexterrr let me in or i'm telling mom about this little lab of yours!" DeeDee yelled, banging on the wall.

"Fine." The door side open, and Dee Dee galloped in.

"Where's the alien?" Deedee said once Dexter went back to ignoring her.

"I'm not an alien, i'm Gir." Gir said defensively.

"ooohhh." Deedee's eyes lit up like she had just found gold. "GIMME!" Deedee said charging towards gir who dipped out of reach.

"come on out, im not gonna hurt." Deedee said innocently.

"Nuh- uh" Gir said shaking his head.

"Fine, then ill just have to... tickle you out." she said grabbing hold of him.

"Hewwheehehehehe!" Gir squealed.

"Gotcha! your my new friend." Deedee said. At that Dexter turned around slapping on a fresh pair of gloves.

"He stays in here. I'm not sure quite sure what he is yet, and he could be of danger, no offense." Dexter said.

Gir cocked his head to the side. "Huh."

Zim:

Life without gir in the last 5 hours had been oddly silent. Yet, Zim didn't mind. He could do things he never had the time to do because he was always stopping to clean up one of gir's many messes. Zim sat with his legs up on his working desk and his hands behind his head. He sighed. This isn't so bad.

Dexter:

"What does this do?" Gir asked pulling a random lever. "Don't!" Dexter called just as the power in the Lab shut off.

"Girr..." Dexter groaned as he hopped off his chair and walked over to the switch flicking it once. "Don't touch that."

"Your it!" Deedee said tagging gir and taking off. Gir raced after her, knocking down a few formulas in the process and flipping dexters white board.

As Deedee raced passed Dexter, he reached out and grabbed her, then gir.

"I'm very busy, and i cannot concentration with you guys running wild." He said pleading with his eyes.

"You talk funny." Gir said before tapping Deedee's shoulder and wiggling free of Dexters grip. He raced out of the lab and down the hall.

Deedee not far behind him. Dexter slammed his head onto the counter, then got to work on a new project. His parents would be home soon, and he had no way of explaining a robot to them without revealing everything.

The next morning Zim awoke to a sound free house. Gir had been missing for about 23 hrs, and the arkward silence was killing him. He thought about the last time he had been around gir and how he wanted nothing more than peace and quiet. Then it struck him.

"Thats it! The wish! It must have magically made Gir disappear..." Zim thought. "So the only way to reverse that it is to undo what i did." He raced out side and thought long and hard. "uh, oh magical...handy people, up there. Bring Gir back at once!" he yelled to the skies.

Thats not going to work he thought. "Please bring gir back, and i will never ever be mean to him. I promise."

He waited. And then he waited some more. Nothing happened.

Angry, he kicked a garden gnome. ouch. "Crud!" he yelled shaking his fist at the skies.


End file.
